


Cor Meum

by BlogAnonimous



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, OOC characters, Oral Sex, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Shy Draco Malfoy, Torture, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogAnonimous/pseuds/BlogAnonimous
Summary: Abandoned and alone, leaves a certain blonde Malfoy as he emergency apperates from war-torn Wizarding Britain to Tokyo.Crime Lord and top yakuza Asami Ryuichi drives past in his exuisite limousine, when a blonde, helpless street rat catches his golden eye.Fate has them bound in her Web.Or the HP and Finder Series crossover no one requested. But idc.





	Cor Meum

"Where to, Boss." Inquired the chauffeur to Tokyo's top and most formidable Crime Lord.

"The penthouse" replied said Yakuza, voice wavering unnoticeably.

The city lights sparkled ahead, their brightly coloured hues obscuring natural stars shining in their beauty. Asami Ryuichi didn't care though. He seemingly didn't care about anything at the moment. 

A year had passed since then. One long, turbulent year. 

Four arduous seasons since.... He left. One freelance photographer, unknown to many, yet known as Takaba Akihito to close friends and relatives. Or to lovers- previous lovers in fact. The demanding life style of the violent underworld, the kidnaps, bribery, lies and deceit were too much for the budding journalist. The ever-present, consistent presence to blab of his finding were to much to keep in. That was, until his trusted right hand man Kirishima Kei came across forbidden files. Documents containing details of the crime aspect of Asami were carelessly left on an open email sent to Takeda- by none other than a certain young Takaba.

Asami couldn't believe it. His, seemingly innocent, kitten had betrayed his trust- just for a scoop? Well, after commanding his guards to scourge all evidence off Akihito's computer, change the password of Asami's penthouse and (albeit generously, yet unwillingly) getting an old apartment for the boy- one he would pay for by himself after the first month- Asami Ryuichi said goodbye to the journalist. Not before having his guards teach him a small lesson to never double- cross the Crime Lord, on pain of death,again.

It still seemed like yesterday. And it still hurt like yesterday.

Asami was quite over the boy, he came to realise a few months later, he just felt like a fool for allowing himself to be manipulated- swearing to never allow himself that ever again.

The sight of a pale, willowy figure stumbling in the distance, in an ally way caught Asami's golden gaze - interrupting him from his thoughts. 

A sharp command of his driver to stop followed by him stumbling out of the limo, towards the blonde individual, had Asami puzzled. 'Why am I approaching this pathetic street rat?' He pondered. Calling out:

"You there- in the black coat- stop.Right where you are." With his deep, commanding baritone he spoke.  
Immediately the trembling figure stopped. Turning slowly, to reveal-

The most enchanting pair of storm- grey jewels framed by an elegantly structured face. The boy- no, young man seemed as equally captivated with him as he was. Pink, cherry-hued lips parted, as if to utter speech when all of a sudden, the blonde's knees collapsed. Dashing forwards, Asami embraced the stranger into him arms- seemingly comfortable around the pale being. He looked as if he had travelled a long way. 

Looking back at his driver, who now openly gaped as his Boss' uncharacteristically genial behaviour, Asami barked out orders of a speedy journey back to the penthouse and a bath to be prepared in advance for the man he had apparently rescued. Gazing down at the ethereal creature unconscious in his lap, Asami pondered what compelled him to help, to not leave the man out in the cold December night. Something told him a new chapter had opened, and it would be quite chaotic.

Little did Asami Ryuichi know, his life had changed for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is down! I am so excited to see how this ends ( even if I'm the Author and should know. Lol) This is my first properly done fic in a while. Please don't bash!


End file.
